1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compression storage bag, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a compression storage bag that can compactly store therein with compression, clothes such as underwear, coats, socks, or bedclothes such as toweling-blankets, blankets, bedding, and floor cushions, or other goods like handkerchiefs, towels, and hats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional compression storage bags, some compression storage bags are constructed for storing large sized goods such as bedding, floor cushions and heavy clothes, which are stored under compression by using, for example, a vacuum cleaner. Recently, various storing devices using compression-storage bags have come to be utilized more frequently because of the reduction in storage space that is available.
In this type of conventional storing method that uses compression storage bags, suction equipment such as a vacuum cleaner is required, and no particular difficulty was presented in doing the compression-storage work in ordinary households that have a vacuum cleaner. However, in situations where a vacuum cleaner is not available, or when doing the compression-storage work using the compression storage bag while traveling, it is inconvenient since it is not easy to carry a vacuum cleaner around. On the other hand, there is a demand for a compression-storage bag with an easy compression-storage operation that does not require the use of suction equipment such as a vacuum cleaner.
In order to overcome the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a compression storage bag, in which suction equipment such as a vacuum cleaner can be used, or in some cases, the compression-storing operation can be done manually without using suction equipment, as appropriate, depending on the kind and number of the goods to be stored, and depending on the circumstances of the compression-storing operation.
The compression storage bag according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a storage bag main body having an entrance-exit portion on one side for putting in and taking out goods to be stored, a first non-return valve arranged with one side extending into an inside of the storage bag main body and the other side extending to a path connecting communicatively to an exterior of the storage bag main body, an outlet that is arranged and installed on an end edge of the storage bag main body on the opposite side of the entrance-exit portion and which makes it possible for air inside the storage bag main body to flow out through the first non-return valve and the path, and open-close device that allows the entrance-exit portion to be easily opened and closed.
Moreover, the compression storage bag according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention preferably includes a second non-return valve that is arranged at a different location than the first non-return valve, and has an opening portion that sucks air out of the interior of the storage bag main body.
In the compression storage bag described above, the second non-return valve may include an inner valve portion extending to the interior of the storage bag main body, and an outer valve portion connected communicatively to the inner valve portion and extending out to the exterior of the storage bag main body.
In each of the compression storage bags described above, the storage bag main body may have a first non-return valve group that includes a plurality of the first non-return valves arranged and installed at intervals so as to be spaced from each other.
Furthermore, in each of the compression storage bags described above, the second non-return valve may include a blocking fastener that blocks the airflow between the storage bag main body and the exterior, and the blocking fastener may be equipped with a first belt, a hook claw that extends in the longitudinal direction of the first belt, a second belt, and another hook claw that is arranged to extend in the longitudinal direction of the second belt, and which is fitted with the hook claw of the first belt. Moreover, the first belt and the second belt may have a flat annular form, with both of the mutually opposing sides in the longitudinal direction fixed together, and the fixed portion may be fixed to a radial end portion of the outer valve portion.
Furthermore, in the compression storage bag described above, the blocking fastener may include a plurality of female hook claws which extend in the longitudinal direction of the first belt and which are arranged along a width direction of the first belt at intervals from each other, and a plurality of male hook claws which extend in the longitudinal direction of the second belt, and which are arranged along a width direction of the second belt at intervals from each other. The plurality of female hook claws and the plurality of male hook claws may be fitted with each other.
Furthermore, in the compression storage bag described above, a hanging device that hangs and supports the storage bag main body at a desirable location may also be included. Moreover, the hanging device may include a support member that is arranged and installed detachably on the opposite side of the entrance-exit portion of the storage bag main body, and which supports the storage bag main body, and a swiveling hook member that is arranged and installed to the support member detachably.
In the compression storage bag described above, it is effective if the support member is able to be freely opened and closed, and if the support member includes a pair of sandwiching plates that sandwich the end portion of the storage bag main body on the opposite side of the entrance-exit portion, a fitting portion that is arranged and installed on the longitudinally central portion of the pair of sandwiching plates, and which has a latching hole extending therethrough, and into which the hook member is detachably connected, and a clamping member with which a space between one sandwiching plate and the other sandwiching plate is clamped, when the storage bag main body is sandwiched between the pair of sandwiching plates.
Furthermore, in the compression storage bag described above, it is effective if the clamping member includes a plurality of button portions that are arranged and installed in the longitudinal direction on one of the sandwiching plates at predetermined intervals, and which have spherical sector elastic portions, a plurality of buttonhole portions that are arranged and installed in the longitudinal direction on the other sandwiching plate at predetermined intervals, and to which the button portions are secured. With this structure, the button portion may have flat-planes on both sides in a radial direction, and the buttonhole portion may have an arc form portion, and a straight-line portion corresponding to the flat-plane at a circumferential edge thereof. It is effective also if the width between the straight-line portions on the buttonhole portion is slightly smaller than that of the elastic portion.
Furthermore, in the compression storage bag described above, the hook member may have an annular frame base piece, a latching piece having a latching hole which is arranged and installed opposing the base piece and latched to the fitting portion, a hook neck-piece that extends from the base piece in a direction opposite to a direction in which the latching piece extends, and a hook body that is arranged and installed to be swivel-free through a hinge portion formed on the end edge portion of the hook neck-piece. Moreover, the latching piece may have an elastic force that resists against the force that acts in the direction moving away from the base piece.
Furthermore, in the compression storage bag described above, it is preferred that the latching piece includes a projecting member that expands or protrudes to one side of the latching piece and which is fitted to the latching hole of the fitting portion, a thin-wall guide portion that is arranged and installed on a portion of the projecting member and which is provided to make it easier for the front tip of the latching piece to fit along the surface of the fitting portion, a convex shaped fall-out prevention piece that is latched to the edge of the latching hole, when the projecting member is fitted to the latching hole of the support member.
In the compression storage bag according to various preferred embodiments of the present invention, goods to be stored such as clothes are put inside the storage bag main body through the entrance-exit portion, and the entrance-exit portion is closed by the open-close member, when necessary. Then, when putting the goods to be stored inside the storage bag main body, and compression-storing without using suction equipment such as a vacuum cleaner, the air inside the storage bag main body is pushed out by pressing down on the bag from the exterior. Air inside the storage bag main body is emitted from the outlet, through the first non-return valve and then the path. As a result, the interior of the storage bag main body enters into a negative pressure state, and the goods to be stored inside the storage bag main body along with the storage bag main body are compressed to a flat form. The inflow of ambient air from the outside into the storage bag main body is prevented, by the non-return action of the first non-return valve. In this case, there is no need to use the second non-return valve.
On the other hand, when compression-storing the goods to be stored using suction equipment such as a vacuum cleaner, the second non-return valve is used. The inner valve portion and the outer valve portion of the second non-return valve becomes an airflow path that lets air flow between the interior and exterior of the storage bag main body. A nozzle of a vacuum cleaner, for example, is inserted into the opening portion on the outer valve portion of the second non-return valve. Air inside the storage bag main body is removed via suction through the opening portion of the outer valve portion, and the interior of the storage bag main body is caused to be in a negative pressure state. At this moment, a force pressing the outside surface of the inner valve portion is generated, and the inner sides of the inner valve portion are closely adhered to each other. Furthermore, the opening portion on the outer valve portion is blocked by fitting the hook claw on the first belt-form portion of the blocking fastener with the hook claw on the second belt-form portion of the blocking fastener. As a result, the airflow between the inner side and outer side of the storage bag main body is cut off.
In a compression storage bag including the first non-return valve, air inside the storage bag main body is emitted more effectively through the plurality of first non-return valves and the path, during the compression-storing operation.
Furthermore, in a compression storage bag including the hanging device, a flat-formed compression storage bag that has been compression-stored by hand or by using suction equipment such as a vacuum cleaner, is hanged and supported in a desirable place using the hanging device. In this case, the compression storage bag is capable of being stored in a vertically upright orientation, if desirable. As a result, when using the compression storage bag according to preferred embodiments of the present invention, planar storage space can be reduced, compared to the conventional storing in stacks.
In a compression storage bag having the hanging device including a support member and a hook member, the support member supports the storage bag main body, and the storage bag main body is hanged in a desirable place with the hook member. The hook member is able to freely swivel, so the angle of the swivel can be adjusted appropriately according to the hanging location. The hook member and the support member can be separated, so they can be managed separately.
In a compression storage bag with a support member that includes a pair of sandwiching plates, a fitting portion, and the clamping member, the hook member is sandwiched between the fitting portion. A prescribed portion of the storage bag main body is sandwiched between the pair of sandwiching plates, and is clamped with and fixed by the clamping member.
In a compression storage bag with the clamping member that includes a button portion and a buttonhole portion, the button portion of the clamping member is secured to the buttonhole portion. The flat plane of the button portion is guided to the straight-line portion of the buttonhole portion, and the elastic portion of the button portion is guided and inserted through the arc form portion of the buttonhole portion. In this case, when the elastic portion passes through the buttonhole portion, it pushes open the circumferential edge of the buttonhole portion temporarily, because of the elasticity. But the buttonhole portion returns to the original position after passing, and thus the elastic portion is latched and secured to the buttonhole portion.
In a compression storage bag with a hook member that includes a base piece and a latching piece and a hook body, the fitting portion of the above-mentioned support member is sandwiched between the base piece and the latching piece. When sandwiching the fitting portion between the base piece and the latching piece, the base piece and the latching piece are separated from each other temporarily, because of the force of the latching piece. However, they return to the original position after the fitting portion is sandwiched. The hook body is capable of swiveling by the action of the hinge portion.
In a compression storage bag with a latching piece that includes a projecting member, a thin-wall guide portion and a fall-out prevention piece, the projecting member of the latching piece is inserted through and latched to the latching hole in the fitting portion of above-mentioned support member. Since a thin-wall guide portion is provided at the front tip of the latching piece, the latching piece is initially easy to fit along the surface of the mating portion. In other words, the thin-wall guide portion functions as a guide, when the latching piece is fitted to the fitting portion of the support member. Moreover, when the projecting member is fitted to the latching hole of the support member, the fall-out prevention piece is latched to the edge end of the latching hole, and a fall-out prevention effect becomes active.
The above-mentioned and other elements, characteristics, features and advantages of the present invention, will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, taken in connection with the drawings.